


More Than Diamonds

by orphan_account



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Explicit Language, F/F, One Shot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: High school is over and Princess wants something that she can't put a price tag on: Blossom.Characters depicted are both 18 years old.





	More Than Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> I'm re-posting this story from my fan fiction account of the same name: https://www.fanfiction.net/~whokilledlaurapalmer
> 
> Enjoy!

The sun unfolded its arms and uncoiled it's fingers, reaching out far, far, down through the atmosphere and into Blossom's window, palming it's warm, bright hand against the side of her face; the mother she never had, gently waking her from her slumber. She opened her eyes, slowly, heavily. When the light filled her pupils, she snapped her eyes closed again, turning over and stretching her arms across her bed, half-hearted, hoping to feel a warm body beside her, only to grab a handful of crumpled sheets. She sighed.

Princess really had the audacity to leave the curtains open and let the sun come in so persistent, so impatient, so needy. So much like herself when she ended up at Blossom's doorstep last night, dressed oh-so-elegantly as she always did, her eyes dark and boring into Blossom's soul, like she wanted to devour it; feed it to the shadowy parts of her mind that wanted to grab and take and keep as their own. Adulthood hadn't made her any less greedy, her desires just remained stagnant, but still potent. Money was predictable, jewels were pretty for a few minutes until she stopped caring, fancy cars were fun to show off, though after a while they were just things again, like everything was; lifeless, soulless, empty junk, _expensive_  junk.

Blossom was more valuable than any diamond. Princess wanted her all to herself. More than anything else. Blossom's words, like water, had eroded the hardness in her chest, carving out an empty cavity deep inside her; a well to be filled. A need. A craving. She was the only person who didn't bore her, the only one who could beat her, the only one who made her _feel_ something for once. Blossom could read through her, unfazed, unbothered. She could predict her, outwit her, and make a fool out of her. Princess used to loathe that feeling, part of her still did, but a bigger part of her - ached for it.

Princess would argue that it started in high school: glances she stole over rows of desks, a small turn of the head, a shift of the eyes. Blossom didn't notice, or maybe she did, after all, Princess was never good at being subtle, even her thoughts were loud and impatient. The only exchanges Princess could muster were ones of mockery: petty and childish quips about being rich and how Blossom was a square, nerdy, stick-in-the-mud kind of girl who was wasting her time studying since "success in the real world is about money and connections". Every time, Blossom waved her off, shook her head, rolled her eyes, because she knew how transparent Princess was being. Because she knew before Princess did that she was trying to get her attention by provoking her, that for some odd reason, she wanted Blossom to give her the time of day, to get upset, to  _feel_  something about her remarks. She never did.

It made the ache inside Princess grow larger and larger; the burning, swelling heat that twisted up her stomach and crept up her face, turning her crimson. She convinced herself then that it was hate, that she hated Blossom with in inimitable fury that was inconceivable to any other villain. She despised her so much for being so perfect, so much that she wanted to grab her and shake her and scream at her and mess up her soft, neatly-brushed waves of orange hair, entangling her fingers in it, feeling her warm skin under her hands, she -

Princess realized by the end of high school that she wanted more than Blossom's attention. Much much more.

* * *

After graduation, Blossom didn't hesitate to move out of her childhood home and relocate into a nice studio apartment on the other side of Townsville, at a discounted rate, of course, given that she'd helped save the town since she was a child. It was strange at first, being apart from her sisters, but she knew it was an adjustment she would have to make. Besides, her sisters were still in town, it wasn't a very long trip to visit them, and having the whole place be silent for once was a nice change.

After a few weeks, she had begun to finally settle into her new home. Sure it was small, but she really didn't need that much space considering she was out fighting crime most of the time. Though, this evening she had free time and was spending it reading Plato's  _Republic_. Halfway through her book, she heard a sudden knock on the door. Odd. She wasn't expecting any company tonight. She opened the door and saw Princess standing outside, her arms folded and teeth chattering, dressed up for a special event, as she wore a knee-length champagne colored dress with white stockings and black heels. Blossom eyed her up and down before looking at her with an expression that was both a blend of confusion and amusement. She had to stifle a laugh, she didn't mean to be rude, but Princess looked so out of place, like she had gotten lost on the way to the Gala.

"Quit laughing," Princess said. "Can you just let me in? It's freezing out here."

A gust of wind came through and Blossom shivered. As much as she didn't particularly like Princess, she wasn't just going to leave her out in the cold.

"Fine, come in," she said curtly, side-stepping to allow Princess through.

Princess looked around the tiny apartment with sparse furniture and scoffed, "You live in this tiny thing? My entire room is bigger than this place!"

"At least I can support myself with my own money," Blossom said, her expression twisting to one of mild annoyance. "Did you come all the way out here to make fun of my place? In fact… how did you… find my place, anyway?"

"I asked daddy for an address book of every citizen of Townsville," Princess said, smiling to herself. "I always imagined you'd end up in a mansion with your high-paying job as a lawyer or something boring like that, not this closet of a living space."

"So you  _did_  come all the way out to insult me," Blossom said, sighing and sitting back down on her couch, placing a bookmark in her book before closing it. "Wait - you imagined I'd be a lawyer?"

Princess realized that she had accidentally complemented Blossom, despite the comment's backhanded intentions. She backpedaled.

"Um, well I just assumed since you were like, a straight A student and valedictorian and stuff," Princess trailed off, muttering her words and avoiding eye contact with Blossom, who was now cocking her head at her with a curious look.

"Wow, Princess, that's strangely the nicest thing you've said to me. Like, ever."

"Whatever, it was supposed to be an insult!" Princess folded her arms again, fighting back the heat in her cheeks.

Blossom couldn't help but giggle again at the fact that Princess seemed so embarrassed to accidentally compliment her.

"Okay, okay," she said between laughs, "what did you really come here for?"

"I just," Princess began before realizing she hadn't thought of a legitimate reason. "I just - uh - wanted to show off my new outfit to someone." Princess gave an impromptu sashay and twirl in her dress followed by a curtsey. "This dress costs more than your entire apartment," she added with a smirk.

Blossom retorted, "I got this place relatively cheap. I would hope that a lovely dress like that costs a hundred times that amount."

Princess seethed inside. Blossom knew exactly what she was doing, she was trying to throw her off and make her look stupid again, she was playing her game. But Princess wasn't going to allow it this time. She had a real reason for coming over and she wasn't going to leave until she forced herself to spit it out.

"Don't try and make a fool out of me, Blossom!" Princess said, stepping toward her. "You always think you're so much better than me, just because you're smart and have super powers-"

"Okay, that's enough," Blossom said as she stood to her feet. "Whatever this issue you have with me is, you need to take it somewhere else."

"I'll tell you what the issue is, damn it!" Princess started, knowing she couldn't stop herself now. "The issue is I can't fucking stand you, yet I keep wanting to be around you and I keep hoping that if I say something mean enough you'll be bothered enough to actually," her voice dropped, "notice me."

"What?"

Princess sighed, her whole body felt weird and hot and her stomach was turning inside out. She had made herself vulnerable in front of Blossom by being so stupid, stupid, stupid and vomiting words that made her sound so pathetic. Like Blossom wanted anything to do with her. She was her antithesis, her opposite, her enemy; the fact that Princess was even standing in front of her seemed to set the universe off-kilter. How could she tell her? How could she tell the girl she couldn't stand that she wanted her?

"I'm not  _nice_ , obviously." Getting the words out felt painful to Princess. "I've never  _been_ nice. I've never had to keep wanting anything because I would always get it. Until you- you- you refused!"

Blossom folded her arms, stepping up to Princess until they were only a few feet apart. Her expression was hard to read, as it always seemed to be. It infuriated Princess more, how well she could keep her emotions together, how she never faltered under pressure; she could stay so impassive even as Princess grew red-faced and loud.

"And what exactly do you want me to notice about you?" Her voice was cool, her words were the ice that Princess wanted to press to her scorching skin, to swallow and numb the deep sting inside.

Princess hesitated, suddenly keenly aware of her body, every breath and micromovement she made. She was trembling. Slowly, she leaned forward until her lips were inches from Blossom's ear and whispered in a short shaking breath, "Everything."

Without another word, Princess stepped back and Blossom's eyes moved down her body once more, slower this time, taking in the way her hips curved under her dress, the way her stockings fit smoothly, perfectly against her legs. Blossom's gaze moved back up her chest, over the delicate curve of her neck to her pink ears that hid under a curtain of bright red curls. Freckles peppered the entirety of Princess' face, but didn't distract from her dark brown eyes that stared back at her with an uncharacteristic quietness. The perfect flip of her nose guided Blossom's eyes to the sharp cupid's bow of her lips, she noticed how they seemed to twitch under her focus.

Princess inhaled air that felt thick and heavy inside her lungs. Was there no ventilation in here? She felt the unbearable heat in her stomach move lower as Blossom's eyes danced over her figure, causing her to shiver.

"You dressed up in order to draw more attention to your body. Why?"

_That tease. That smug, self-important bitch_ , Princess thought, grinding her teeth.  _She really wants me to say it, doesn't she? She wants to rub it in._ She looked over Blossom, whose lips wore the ghost of a smile. Her pink irises darkened under the quick flutter of her long lashes and the furrow of her sharp brows, full of conviction and power. She had always been in charge and she spoke her leadership through the language of her body, just as she did with her words. She was slightly thicker than Princess was, but only in a way that could be defined by hard muscle; the curve of her arms under her shirt, the broadness of her shoulders as she rolled them back, holding her head high. Her long, auburn hair, free from it's usual red bow, fell like a waterfall down her back to her waist. It looked like it would feel soft, a lot softer than the rest of Blossom, who Princess imagined would feel hard and firm and rough like her words were, like they could be if she talked and touched her in that dirty way she often imagined late at night, when she was all alone in her bedroom.

"You're too smart to play dumb, Blossom," Princess said. Her words came out in an exhale. It was so hard to breathe now. "You're too intelligent not to observe context clues. But, you're not modest enough, that's why you're using that pristine fucking perception of yours to taunt me."

Blossom shifted her weight, "It's obviously working."

God, Princess wanted to tear her apart for that - rip her clothes off and bite hard on the soft parts of her skin. She wanted to see how smug Blossom would be when she was bare and open and vulnerable like she felt now, wanting to grab her and feel her and relieve that hot, hot, searing inside her, wanting to keep Blossom and her perfect, goody two-shoes, exalted nature all to herself. She wanted her like the selfish, needy brat she always was and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Shut up. God, shut  _up-_ "

Before Princess could even say another word, Blossom was already inches away from her face, brushing her hands over her dress-clad hips. Princess's shout was reduced to a squeak caught in her throat. Overwhelmed by how close Blossom suddenly was and how warm her body felt, she went stiff from the shock, while her heart pumped even faster with anticipation. The feeling of her hands on her hips set off firecrackers inside her, jolts of electricity ricocheted between her ribs, thoughts in her brain became jumbled and convoluted, and everything she had planned on saying dissolved into a mess of letters and sounds at the bottom of her skull. She was helpless, but in a wonderful way, because Blossom was finally touching her and looking at her and her hands felt so  _good_  on her, so good that her stilled body shook at the thought of her moving them to explore her further.

Blossom lifted a hand and brushed a stray hair away from Princess's face, she could feel how warm her reddening skin was under the light graze of her fingertips. Princess released another quiet gasp as Blossom's hand moved to cup her cheek, running her fingers through her curls as she did so. She only looked at Princess briefly before closing her eyes, tilting her head, and pressing her lips against hers. Her kiss was gentler than she expected, yet still filled with intention.

Princess could feel her knees begin to buckle, sirens going off inside her brain. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms over Blossom's shoulders to keep from falling over, leaning into her even more, pressing up against her body. She heard herself sigh into the kiss as Blossom trailed her fingers down her neck, over her bare shoulders to her arms, sending tingling sensations all over, snaking them back down the dip of her waist, over the pleasant curve of her hips.

"Hold on to me," Blossom exhaled, pressing her forehead against Princess's. Her voice was direct and Princess nodded, clutching her arms tighter over her shoulders, fingers pushing into her firm skin. She drew in a breath as Blossom bent slightly forward, feeling her hands on the back of her thighs, letting out a squeal of surprise and elation when she lifted her up by them. She wrapped her arms and legs around her as snugly as she could as Blossom carried her over to the nearby desk, pushing various books out of the way before lifting her onto it.

Still straddled between Princess's legs, Blossom could feel how eager she was: the thrumming inside her chest, the deep wine red in her face that spread to her shoulders, the heavy-lidded hunger in her dark eyes, and especially,  _especially_  the growing pool of warmth she could feel between her thighs. Blossom's body responded accordingly, slowly grinding up against her, her hands pinned on each silky thigh, her kisses moving from Princess's lips down her jawline.

"Blossom-" Princess was cut off again as she felt Blossom's wet lips plant kisses down her neck, her words melted into muttered curses. "Fuck, _fuck_ …"

Blossom smirked against her neck before pressing her lips to the supple skin once more and grabbing her rear to pull herself closer against her body, to the point where her groin was right against the space between Princess's thighs. And  _God_ , could Princess feel it, so much so that she started rubbing against Blossom in response, grabbing at her waist to steady herself. Blossom moved her hands to her back and toyed with the zipper of the dress before unzipping it. Princess shivered as she felt the sudden cool air against her bare back. Realizing what Blossom was doing, she sped up the process by slipping her shoulder straps off, pulling the top of her dress down and revealing her perky, freckled breasts.

Blossom couldn't help but stare for a moment at the immaculate shape of Princess's bosom as she continued to wiggle the dress off of her, yearning to see the rest of her body. Finally she had gotten the dress down her legs and all the way to her ankles; pulling off her high heels, Princess allowed her bunched up dress to fall to the floor. Blossom had to pause to take in how pleasing Princess's body looked; freckles covered all over her pale skin. She leaned in and kissed at her neck again, her hands running over her smooth stomach up to her breasts, flicking her thumbs over the sensitive nipples.

A moan escaped from Princess's throat and wanting to see Blossom the same way, she tugged at the hem of her shirt, hoping she would get the hint. Blossom swatted her hand away and wagged her finger at her.

"Use your words," Blossom said, a sly smile crawling up the side of her face.

Taken aback, Princess sneered, trying to pull at Blossom's clothes again. She hissed through her teeth, "Take off your shirt."

Blossom shook her head with another look of her being all too pleased with herself.

"No, no, no. Use your  _magic_ words."

Her tone was patronizing and the frustration Princess felt seemed to blend with her desire. All she could think about was wanting to grab at Blossom's bare skin and how Blossom knew that was all she could think about because why else would she be so ridiculously pompous about it? When it came to Princess wanting something from her, she enjoyed making it more difficult than necessary.

"C'mon, Blossom, just take it off." Her voice grew restless.

Blossom's fishhook smile seemed to extend into a half-moon, showing off her bright white teeth for the first time. Her hands had stilled against her skin, making Princess even more upset that she was being deprived of her sensual pleasure in order to fulfill Blossom's growing condescension.

"I will, once you ask politely."

There was no way around this. If she didn't say what Blossom wanted, they would be in a deadlock and that was  _not_ how she had planned on ending the night. But Princess hated groveling just as much as she hated being nice (and she  _really_  hated being nice). Just the thought of having to beg was painful and it was worse because she knew Blossom would get a real fucking kick out of it. However, she was determined to have that girl to herself,  _all_  of her, so she sucked in a breath.

"P- please take off your shirt…" She said, looking away with embarrassment.

Like a machine being kickstarted back on again, Blossom's hands resumed massaging and Princess let out a sigh of relief, still trying to shake off the words she just spoke. Blossom giggled to herself before grabbing her shirt and pulling it over her head. She threw it and it landed on the couch nearby. Quickly unclipping her lace bra, she slid it off her body, revealing her chest. Without any hesitation, Princess leaned forward, pressing her lips to the newly uncovered skin, starting from her neck to her shoulders, hands wandering to her chest. Blossom's muscles looked bigger and more defined without her shirt on and there were faint outlines of abs on her stomach. She pulled Princess closer to her, releasing a quiet sigh at the feeling of her lips against her collarbone.

Princess trailed her fingers down from Blossom's breasts to her stomach and then tugged at the brim of her jeans, whispering, "You're not gonna make me beg for these to come off, are you?"

"Not yet," Blossom said, her eyes moving down Princess's abdomen. Her fingers toyed with the elastic band of her black panties. Just as she started to tug at them, Princess interrupted her, nervously.

"W- wait, what about my stockings?" Princess said, with an anxious, forced laugh.

"Leave them on, they look good on you," Blossom replied in her matter-of-fact voice, running a free hand over the smoothly covered calf and moving further up.

Another jolt of heat rocketed through her at those words, setting her insides on fire; Blossom's hands felt so cool against her skin, so close to the warmest part of her.

Princess should've known that she wouldn't have the upper hand and although Blossom's unshakable authority was part of what made her so alluring in the first place, she overlooked the fact that her command would follow her into the bedroom as well; Princess was beginning to enjoy it more than she would like to admit. Though, by the way Blossom's eyes remained glued to the intricate contour and dip of her body and the way she couldn't keep her hands off her, Princess could confidently deduce that Blossom was genuinely aroused by her, and that was more than enough to assure her. Any insecurities she previously had began to soften and melt into light, fuzzy, insignificant tickles in the back of her mind, fizzing away. Everything in focus was Blossom and what she did to her senses; how clean her hair smelled, the sweet taste of her kisses, how calm and sure her fingers felt when she ran them all over her, the methodical sound of her words, and how positively ethereal she looked, half-naked and leaning over her, her long hair draping over the two of them like a curtain.

Blossom tugged at the panties again, sliding them down Princess's legs. She ran her fingers against the dampness between her thighs and smiled when she heard her moan in response to the contact. Teasing further, she kissed against the sharp edges of her hipbones, before moving her lips up and down the thighs. Princess's chest was rising and falling even faster, her face was flushing and all twisted up, like a girl in desperate need for a specific kind of relief. Blossom rubbed her finger against her again, dipping inside of her, feeling the slick, translucent fluid surround it. Parting the outer lips, she promptly found her clit and began to rub it in a clockwise motion with her thumb.

"Oh my god… Blossom… oh my  _god_ ," Princess fell forward from the blissful sensation, burying her face into the crook of the other girl's neck. She wrapped her arms around her as Blossom started to move her finger in and out, gently at first, as to make sure she did not shock or hurt her. Princess began to respond to the motions by grinding against her finger, causing her to thrust deeper inside her.

"Do you like that, Princess?"

Princess nodded her head and moaned against her skin in response, rocking her body with fervor; her breaths were short, rapid, and hot on her neck. Blossom took this response as a positive one and wiggled another finger inside of her, to which another muffled cry of pleasure escaped her.

"Do you like how I feel inside you?" Blossom continued, picking up the speed of her fingers. In and out, in and out. "Are you all wet because of me?

She could actually feel the muscles inside Princess tense around her fingers as a reaction to her questioning, followed by a loud whine; every thrust of her fingers brought her closer and closer to the edge. She dug her nails into Blossom's back as she gripped on to her, leaving bright red marks all over.

"Yes,  _god_  yes, p- please don't stop! Please!"

Blossom pumped her fingers faster, her thumb rubbing at Princess's clit vigorously. Princess began to thrust against her as she fingerfucked her, her mind full of white noise and cherry bomb kisses, a pot boiling over; scalding hot and wet. She moaned louder and louder, the pitch rising with every sound, her words barely intelligible. Blossom curled her fingers inside of her.

"Blossom- Blossom- fuck- I'm gonna-"

Suddenly, she grappled her as hard as she could as the orgasm washed over her, all her muscles clenching at once, her come dripping down Blossom's fingers; fingers still inside her. Princess bit against her shoulder to muffle the volume of her cry, her body still spasming with pleasure. After a couple seconds of Princess mumbling lethargic nonsense against her skin, Blossom withdrew her fingers and licked them clean, savoring the way she tasted. Before Princess could regain her composure, Blossom lifted her up once more and carried her to her bed.

Setting her down on the mattress, she took off her jeans and pulled the covers over the both of them. Princess wrapped her arms around her once more, tangling their limbs together. She mumbled again.

"What was that?" Blossom brushed stray hairs from Princess's face, her eyes peered up to meet her's.

"Thank you," Princess said. "I've- I've always wanted to be with you like that…" She blushed lightly, hiding her face under the blanket.

Blossom smiled and placed a light kiss on her forehead before clicking the nearby lamp off.

* * *

The lump of sheets fell out of Blossom's fingers. She should have known that Princess wouldn't stay, that she would probably try to pretend the whole ordeal never happened, like it was some strange, shared fever dream they both had. She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed, as a small part of her wanted to see the way her freckled face looked illuminated in the sun or the many hues in her brown irises when the light fell on her.

She sat up and stretched, grabbing one of her shirts in a hamper nearby to slip on. Before she stood up, she heard the sound of running water coming from the bathroom, followed by the creak of a door. Turning her head, her eyes met with the other redhead in her home, who had put back on her underwear and Blossom's shirt from yesterday. Princess fidgeted with her hands, as if she were caught.

"I was hoping I wouldn't wake you up."

"Please stay," Blossom said a bit too quickly. She wasn't one to carry neediness in her tone, but something about Princess made her want to keep her close.

"Huh?" Princess looked surprised.

"Sorry, I just-" Blossom stopped herself and shook her head with a smile. "Do you have anywhere you need to be?"

"No, not at all."

"I, uh, really enjoyed your company last night. And I was wondering, since you don't need to be anywhere, if you would like to spend the day together?" Blossom asked.

"I-" Princess began to blush, looking back down at her feet again. "I'm not good at like, words or anything, but, I've never actually had anyone  _want_  me around."

"There's a first for everything. I really want you to stay."

Princess smiled briefly before catching herself and shifting her expression into a snooty one.

"Well, if you insist, it's not like I have anything better to do, I guess." She said, plopping back down on the bed.

Blossom laughed and pulled her arms around her. Princess easily melted back against her body, resting her head against her chest and closing her eyes. They kissed once more as the warm sunlight wrapped itself around them, encompassing them in all the love it had to share.


End file.
